


I Don't Like It

by YouRunWithTheWolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRunWithTheWolves/pseuds/YouRunWithTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go the way Scott wants them to when Stiles and Derek end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I would like to apologize in advance for all the mistakes/typos/whatever I've made, cause there are probably a lot of them even though I re-read this a million times. Unbeta'd, obviously. 
> 
> I'm trying my hand at this whole writing fic thing, so be gentle with me? 
> 
> I don't think this could be qualified as Stream of Consciousness, but there's very little dialogue. I like to think this fic is more about Stiles and Scott's friendship, but who am I kidding.

    The first time Scott understands things won't go his way is the day the rogue Alpha they have been fighting for over a year, decides that fuck it, he'll kill everyone on sight. Stiles knows Scott understands that, because after all the claws, the howls, the cries, the blood and the exhaustion resulting in defeating a super Alpha -- after all that, Stiles is lying on his back in the freaking forest and Derek helps him up with one hand, and the gesture is so unexpected, so normal in this sea of abnormal, that Stiles takes his hand and crashes into Derek, wrapping his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Boyd and Erica look at each other, still panting from the fight, and then they look at Isaac, who promptly spits blood out of his mouth and pats Scott on the back, as if to say, good job on the team work experience of slaughtering another werewolf, man, good job. Stiles is still hugging Derek, and Derek is still doing nothing about it. He just stands there, and Stiles suspects he's trying really hard not to have a reaction at all. Stiles looks at Scott over Derek's shoulder. He is completely dumbfounded and he is frowning and Stiles could almost hear his outraged voice in his head. _But what are you doing? Stiles, you should be hugging me. Stiles, this is not the right body you're hugging. I'm over here. Hug me, if you're feeling traumatized. Stiles. Stiles, this is Derek. Derek is not to be hugged. Stiles!_

    So Stiles reluctantly lets go of him, takes a deep breath and croaks,“Yeah, sorry about that. It was a manly hug though, so shut up.”

    But Derek is lifting a hand up to Stiles's face, and carefully runs his fingers along the deep cut that goes from his temple to the middle of his cheek. It hurts a little bit so Stiles flinches, and Derek hooks his other hand behind his neck to keep him from lurching away and he's just _right here_ in front of his face. Stiles ignores the gasps he suddenly hears around them and presses his lips against Derek's. It's not a good kiss because they both taste like blood and tiredness, and their lips are dry. Stiles's heart is beating so loud in his ears he almost misses the sound Derek makes when they finally break apart. It's not a good kiss because they almost died and Stiles feels like sleeping for eighty-three years, at least. It's not a good kiss because there are four other werewolves gaping at them at the moment and it's not intimate or quiet or beautiful.

“I don't like it,” Scott finally says in a white voice.

    Derek has such a surprised expression on his face that Stiles can't help but smile a little, because this is just hilarious. Stiles wants to say something sarcastic and funny to defuse the tension. But he doesn't say anything. Derek widens his eyes a little more, as the realization of what they just did dawns on him, Stiles assumes, but he doesn't stagger back, or clear his throat or run away or tell Scott to shut up. He just looks at Stiles a little more, and Stiles thinks, maybe this was a good kiss. Because they wanted it, because it was as random as their lives, and because they both want to do it again.

 

 

 

    The second time Scott realizes things won't go his way is because Stiles tells him just that. They're sitting in his bedroom, and Stiles is frowning because Scott is yelling at him.

“I don't like it!” he shouts with clenched fists.

“I don't really care what you like or not, alright? I – listen, I'm just as surprised as you are, okay? But I want this. We both do, and –”

“He's older than you!”

“Oh my God, I'm not a baby anymore, Scott. I know you're worried. I can see why, but trust me when I'm telling you it's fine”

“I don't understand, you wanted me to let him die, once,” Scott almost whines.

“I told you, this is unexpected! I don't know, I – things change okay? Two years ago I was still in love with Lydia, for crying out loud. Two years ago you got turned into a furry creature. Two years ago I was more worried about which shirt I was gonna wear at that party rather which limb I'd rather lose in a fight. So, have a little perspective, dude.”

    Scott frowns again but says nothing and stomps his way out of the room. Two hours later, Derek calls him and asks him to come over to his new place. Once he gets there, Stiles lets himself in, because knocking just feels stupid at this point. Derek is waiting in the middle of the room, no doubt he heard him coming up the stairs. They don't say anything. Stiles slowly makes his way to Derek and stops right in front of him. They're the same height. Stiles wants to say something about that, because he thinks it's awesome and hilarious. But he doesn't. It feels strange not to say all these things he wants to say, now. Derek is looking at his feet and when he flicks his eyes up to meet Stiles's, all the tension in the room snaps like a rubber band and everything comes alive. He lurches forward and captures Stiles's upper lip. The momentum makes Stiles tumble backwards a little bit so he puts his hands on Derek's hips to steady himself and lets the warmth travel from his palms, along his arms, around his shoulders and all the way to his face, before it coils back down at the pit of his stomach. Derek has already put both of his hands around his neck to hold him there. It is a good kiss. They can hear every little intake of breath, and the noise their shoes make on the floor, and the little kissing sounds their lips create everytime they break apart. They don't taste like blood, and their lips are pleasantly soft. It's the two of them and the intimacy of it all makes everything a little sharper.

    There is no deafening party music to swallow all of these details. There is no alcohol involved to make them numb and unaware of all that. So Stiles figures this is a good time to open his mouth a little bit, and Derek tentatively swipes his tongue over his lips. He does it again, and Stiles meets him halfway there with _his_ tongue and the softness of it all contrasts with the roughness of his stubble. The sounds are getting louder, Stiles clings to his hips harder, Derek kisses him deeper, the air is getting heavier. They break apart and they're panting. The mood changes again. Stiles is extremely satisfied and he smiles a little. Derek traces the curve of his lips with his thumb.

“Scott doesn't like this,” Stiles says.

    Derek doesn't respond. Stiles is not even sure he heard him. He just stares at Stiles's lips, then at Stiles's hands, still on his sides.

“Do the thing with your tongue again,” Stiles tells him.

    Derek huffs a little laugh and runs his hands up and down his arms. Finally, he tugs Stiles toward the couch. Derek flops on his back and Stiles climbs over him. He goes straight for his mouth again, and their bodies fit together naturally. He doesn't break the kiss when he feels Derek's hands against his back pressing him more and more to his chest. Derek turns his head a little and Stiles is presented with his neck. He shivers a little bit; the hands started to stroke him slowly up and down under his shirt. It feels so good he could fall asleep right here and then. He lazily kisses his way down Derek's jaw and revels in the feeling of Derek's wild pulse against his tongue.

 

 

 

    It's five months later and the whole gang is at Derek's place. Stiles is sprawled on the couch, waiting for the food to arrive. Erica is sitting in Boyd's lap in the comfy chair. Isaac and Scott are behind the kitchen counter, and Derek is –

“Move over,” the voice is coming from above Stiles's head, but he is lying on his stomach, so he can't see properly.

“Mmm-no,” he replies, but he can't hide the smile in his voice.

“Stiles, how can you even take that much space?”

“'S because of all my manly muscles and shit.”

    Derek huffs a little bit, and comes into view. He bends down a little to manhandle him so he can sit on the couch as well. Stiles halfheartedly sits up, and Derek's arm immediately snakes around him to hold him close, but not too close. His hand is already dragging blunt nails against Stiles's bare skin, at the small of his back. It sends chills to his whole body, he feels the goosebumps on his arms. Lydia is texting Jackson and talking seriously with Allison at the same time. They look deeply engrossed in their conversation, and don't even acknowledge it when Isaac and Scott finally arrive with the food and the drinks. Derek slowly retracts his arm and simply drops it in his lap when Scott takes one look at the two of them. Stiles narrows his eyes at him and says:

“You're not staying here tonight, okay? I'll drive each and everyone of you back home if I have to, but don't get too comfortable and fall asleep here.”

    Scott looks suspicious and Erica just looks lost.

“Why not?” she asks, a bit put out.

“Because... the majority of you have werewolf hearing, and I wanna sleep here. Tonight,” he replies. After a short pause he adds “with Derek.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Isaac says easily.

“I don't like it,” Scott pouts, because things are not going his way.

    Allison and Lydia don't give a shit and go on with their conversation.

 

 

 

    It's Sunday morning and they're in bed. Derek is still asleep, and Stiles traces patterns on his skin with the tip of his finger. Derek likes to sleep on his stomach, so his back is Stiles's canvas. He likes to touch his tattoo the most. Sometimes when he's feeling like it, he runs his fingers lower and lower to his ass until Derek wakes up and grumbles and Stiles says he wants to have sex again. But this morning he feels like watching Derek sleep forever. Stiles doesn't care if it's weird and creepy, he'll never admit it to anyone anyway. He likes being selfish when it comes to Derek. He sometimes wonders if he's in love with him. They never said anything about it. They don't have to. Stiles brands his own invisible tattoo on Derek's back in the morning and that's proof enough.

    His phone vibrates once. A message. It's from Scott. He's asking if he wants to hang out today. Stiles tells him, later maybe, or tomorrow. Another text comes in, and Derek squirms a bit. He's waking up.

**You're with Derek.**

    Not a question. So Stiles ignores it, and peppers kisses along Derek's spine to say hello because he learned quite early that Derek doesn't speak in the morning. He grunts and rolls his eyes and smiles and frowns, but he can't find his voice before breakfast. Another text comes on his phone and it's Scott again.

**I don't like it.**

“So, are you gonna feed me?” Stiles asks to the back of Derek's head.

    He grumpily gets out of the bed and unsteadily makes his way to the bathroom without acknowledging his presence. Stiles smiles and stretches lazily before going to the kitchen. When Derek comes out of his morning shower, he smells good and his t-shirt sticks to his wet skin and his hair is a messy floppy thing. He pecks Stiles on the lips and steals his bacon. They sit quietly and eat breakfast. When Derek finishes the last of his scrambled eggs, he stretches and says:

“I thought you were gonna see Scott today.”

“He canceled,” Stiles lies easily. He's getting better at this, it's scary. Derek can't tell the difference anymore.

“Oh,” he says.

“What are you gonna do with me then?”

“Jesus Christ Stiles, we only just woke up.”

“It's interesting that your mind jumped to 'sex' immediately. I'm filing that away for later. I was thinking more along the lines of taking me to the zoo or some romantic shit like that.”

“You wanna go to the zoo?” Derek asks, bewildered.

“I just wanna spend the day with you,” Stiles answers quickly.

“Well, who's being romantic and shit, now?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay,” says Derek. He smiles.

 

 

 

    It's been a whole year now, and Scott is Stiles's roommate at college. Sometimes Scott goes away to visit Allison, and sometimes Allison spends whole weekends in Scott's bedroom. Most of the time, they're just being normal students, chasing after deadlines, getting drunk at parties, making new friends, spending time together doing absolutely nothing because they're at this point in their friendship where they don't need to do or say anything to feel content in each other's presence. Sometimes Stiles goes away to visit Derek, and sometimes Derek spends whole weekends in Stiles's bedroom.

“I don't like it,” Scott says everytime. But he sounds bored now. He says it like he would say, you've got mail, or pass me the ketchup.

    Stiles is happy.

 

 

 

    They break up once, and it is a disaster for everyone. Stiles's dad is completely lost and out of his depth when Stiles goes back to live with him for a week. He calls Scott to the rescue, and Scott sits with Stiles and says nothing. They watch TV. He refuses to see Erica, Boyd and Isaac because he feels paranoid and thinks they're on Derek's side. Stiles says he hates Derek. It is a big fat lie and Scott is clever enough not to call him out on it. He tries to cheer him up and Stiles says, “we're done for good, we're not together anymore, Scott.” And Scott replies “I don't like it.”

    Scott goes to Derek's house to yell at him, and Derek probably yells back. Stiles is not sure, he is too busy being miserable to care. A few days later, they all find themselves in the woods again, full circle or some shit like that, they're running for their lives because a group of new hunters start a slaughter party. Derek is on the ground and Stiles kills the guy about to strike the killing blow. Scott roars a terrible roar and screams Allison's name. An arrow plants itself in one of the hunter's chest. He dies, and Allison killed him. Lydia saves Isaac. Twice. Boyd and Erica finish the job by scaring the last remaining hunter away. They don't kill him, their hands are too slippery with blood already.

    Stiles kneels next to Derek's body and yells at him because he almost died and it's so incredibly stupid of him to almost die. But Derek doesn't open his eyes, and he doesn't respond. So Stiles yells at him some more, and refuses to let anyone else approach him. Why isn't he healing? Maybe he is healing? Is he healing? Stiles shakes him and sobs, because don't you die on me now you fucking asshole, you have no right Derek, you fucker, wake up.

“I fucking love you,” he spits out angrily, and it's the worst confession of love anybody is ever going to witness, but he doesn't give a shit.

    Derek's hand circles his wrist and he opens his eyes, and he looks so surprised to see them all gathered around him like they're at a funeral. He says, I'm okay, I'm okay, and Stiles cries or laughs or yells some more, he doesn't know. Derek says, I'm okay, Stiles, I'm okay now. He sits up and carefully hugs him, and Stiles buries his face in his shoulder. He is so angry, the words won't come out right and make no sense, so he clings to Derek harder, brings him closer, and then pushes him away, and shakes him. He insults him and Derek says, I'm sorry, I'm okay. Scott takes Allison's hand, and gives Lydia a one armed hug. Boyd says he'll take care of the bodies. Isaac tells Derek something Stiles can't hear and then they're all gone.

    By now Stiles's fury has melted away, probably leaving his body with all the tears, and he's feeling so empty he just collapses against Derek and doesn't say anything else. Derek talks, but Stiles is only listening to the beating of his heart.

 

 

 

    It's been five years now, and Stiles can't believe they're still alive and still having sex and still eating breakfast in silence. They don't hold hands in the street, they don't curl up against each other on the couch, they don't buy anything on Valentine's day, and they don't call each other honey or sweetie or baby.

    But Stiles holds Dereks hands above his head when they make love, Derek bumps his feet against Stiles's when they're both sitting on the couch with their feet propped on the coffee table, they forget each other's birthday all the time so they end up randomly buying stupid stuff as gifts for no reason, Derek calls him Stiles, and Stiles calls him Derek.

    When they end up moving together in a new place, Scott is the first one to visit. He looks around for a long time, and Stiles can feel his judgey little eyes judging everything. Stiles brings one hand against Derek's neck, and it just rests there. He's a teensy bit taller than him now. It's glorious, Derek secretly likes it, he's sure. Derek crosses his arms and waits for Scott to say something.

“I like it,” Scott finally exclaims, like he's doing them a great favor.

    Stiles smirks and Derek ducks his head. Stiles sees the flush on his cheeks out of the corner of his eye and he hooks his arm behind his shoulders and reels him in against him, planting a soft kiss against his temple. Derek face is even redder, so Stiles lets go of him and laughs. Scott attack-hugs him and they fall on the floor like a couple of three-year olds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You could come say hi on [tumblr](http://yourunwiththewolves.tumblr.com) if you were so inclined; I would say hi back, JUST SAYIN'.


End file.
